Hunted
Hunted is the fifth episode of the first season of Ben 10. Plot The episode begins with three bounty hunters, Sixsix, Kraab, and Tetrax inside Vilgax's ship. They are taking some kind of test where they have to defeat robots. After they destroy all of Vilgax's drones, Vilgax appears on a large screen in front of them. He appears to still be injured and tells the bounty hunters that they are all hired. Vilgax explains to them that their objective is to retreive the Omnitrix, and whoever gets it will be rewarded. Without any word, the three bounty hunters get into pods and fly down to earth. Meanwhile, on Earth, Grandpa Max appears to be setting up some sort of training course for Ben. Ben turns into Diamondhead to practice using his alien powers. Grandpa Max tells Diamondhead to make sure he uses his brain and doesn't always try to just muscle his way through things. He then pulls on a few levers and ropes, causing different targets to fly up in the air. Diamondhead easily hits the targets and starts to mess around, thinking he is perfect, leading to Gwen calling him a show off. After Grandpa Max tells Diamondhead to focus, he misses his targets, almost hitting Max and Gwen. When Gwen ducked under a table, it appears that one of Diamondhead's shards hit her lotion, causing it to spill on her hair. When the gang gets in the Rustbucket to drive somewhere else, and after Diamondhead timed out, Ben explains that he is sorry and asks them what they want from him. Grandpa Max replies that he wants Ben to take the Omnitrix more seriously, but Ben talks about how he has beaten so many bad guys with the Omnitrix, making him think he can't lose. Gwen tells Ben that she hopes she is there when he gets his own butt kicked, then the Rustbucket starts to break down. Back at the place Diamondhead was training at, Tetrax, Sixsix, and Kraab have a look around. Tetrax's device indicates that it is the last place the Omnitrix was used. When Tetrax finds one of Diamondhead's shards in a soda can, he tries to grab it, but Sixsix uses a device on his jetpack to reach and grab it. This apparently made Tetrax angry, so he went toward Sixsix and pulled off his wires, while Kraab lurked in the background watching. Sixsix then spoke in his own language and started to get ready to fight, but Tetrax threatens him, making Sixsix fly away. After Kraab drills into the ground to leave, Tetrax trips on a rope, making targets pop up. Tetrax then used his gun to shoot them, causing the entire place to explode. He then got on his hoverboard and glided away from the explosion. Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max appear to be in a deserted town called Slaterville. It appears that the reason for the RV stopping is that one of Dimaondhead's shards hit the Rust Bucket's fuel line, causing it to leak. After Grandpa Max tells Ben that he doesn't need his help, Ben decides to have a look around the town. Max then tells Gwen that she should follow Ben to make sure he doesn't cause anymore touble. Ben finds an old building and hears Gwen coming to find him, so he uses the Omnitrix, which she hears.? Sixsix is then seen looking at his tracker, and it shows a green dot blinking. At the old building, Gwen goes in to call for Ben. Ghostfreak? phases right through her body, making her shiver. After Ghostfreak scares her, the ground starts shaking and gets closer to Gwen, so Ghostfreak grabs her and moves her to a safer location. Kraab then pops out of the ground? asking for the Omnitrix. Having no idea what an Omnitrix is, Ghostfreak asks Gwen what he's talking about. Gwen states that Kraab must be talking about the watch, so Ghostfreak tells Kraab he cant have it. Ghostfreak then turns invisible to hide from Kraab, but he is able to see Ghostfreak using his technology. Kraab sprays Ghostfreak with some kind of sticky slime. He reveals that it makes Ghostfreak unable to be intangible by punching him, knocking Ghostfreak into a wall. Then Gwen says that she takes back saying she wants to be there when he gets his butt kicked. Ghostfreak then gets zapped by a laser that came from Kraab's claw, but when Kraab steps onto a panel, Ghostfreak pulls a lever, causing the panel to smash Kraab into the ceiling. After Ghostfreak times out, they run to Grandpa Max, and Tetrax is seen watching them. When they run to Grandpa Max, he asks what has happened. After Gwen explains the story, Grandpa Max tells them that he finished the Rust Bucket and it's time for them to leave. While they are driving away, they hear something on the roof, and a big drill breaks into the ceiling, cutting it open. When they see Sixsix, Max steps on the brakes, causing Sixsix to fly off the RV. Max then drives, running him over, but his suit flattened the tires so they had to stop. When they saw Sixsix get up, they started to run into a tunnel just as Kraab came drilling out of the ground. In the tunnel, Ben thinks they are safe, but Kraab comes up from the ground right behind them asking for the Omnitrix . Grandpa Max tries to throw a barrel at him, but he breakes it in half with his claw. The gang runs down the tunnel away from Kraab, but they soon reach a dead end leading into a big hole. Max sees that the only way to the other side is by using a lift. The three of them jump in after Max pulls the lever, making it go toward the other side. Before Kraab can cut the line, Sixsix shoots a laser at him, and then goes after Ben. After Max tells Ben not to, Ben uses the Omnitrix to turn into Diamondhead and fight against Kraab and Sixsix, saying he will catch up to the gang later. Diamondhead battles with Sixsix and Kraab for a short period of time. In the end of the fight he is defeated, but is saved by Tetrax, who used a sleeping grenade to knock them out. He then grabbed Diamondhead and carried him outside. While Tetrax talks about the Omnitrix, Diamondhead tries to sneak up on him, but Tetrax easily knocks him to the ground. Tetrax then argues with Diamondhead about how the Omnitrix is not a toy, and that Ben doesn't know what he is doing. He also talks about how Ben doesn't even know how to use Diamondhead. When Ben asks Tetrax how he would know, it is revealed that Tetrax is of the same species as Diamondhead when he takes off his helmet. Diamondhead times out, allowing Tetrax to pick Ben up. Kraab and Sixsix then walk out holding Max and Gwen, making Ben want to fight and save them. When Kraab attacks Tetrax, he runs Ben into a building nearby and tells Ben to stay put while he gets his hoverboard so they can leave the planet. While Tetrax fights with Sixsix, Kraab enters the building to get the Omnitrix. While Ben is hiding, he thinks about what everyone has said about him needing to think smart instead of just using strength. He turns into Grey Matter, making Kraab unable to find him. Grey Matter then jumps on Kraabs head and pulls some wires out of his neck, shutting him down and rendering him? unable to move. Grey Matter then goes to jump on Sixsix's jetpack and pulls its wires, causing it to fly Sixsix into a water tower, defeating him. Tetrax then compliments Ben, saying that going Grey Matter was smart for a human. Tetrax tells Ben that the Omnitrix is in good hands and that he will return to earth when he is able to. He also gives Ben his hoverboard, revealing that it's not his only way off the planet. When Tetrax leaves, Gwen wonders why Ben always gets the cool stuff, then spills lotion on his head as payback. On The Chimerian Hammer, Vilgax sees Tetrax betraying him, and states that Ben is as clever as he is fierce. He then tells his drone that he shall not be denied Major Events *Ben and the group face Sixsix, and Kraab for the first time. *Ben and the gang meet Tetrax for the first time. *Ben gets his hoverboard *Ben learns that the watch is called the Omnitrix. Debuts *Tetrax *Kraab *Sixsix Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Tetrax Villains *Kraab *Sixsix *Vilgax *Vilgax's Drones Aliens used *Diamondhead (2x) *Ghostfreak *Grey Matter Gallery TetraxBenHold.PNG|Tetrax Tetraxsixsix22.png Tetraxhoverbourd.JPG Tetraxdiamondhead5.png Tetraxdiamondhead3.png Tetraxdiamondhead2.png Tetraxdiamondhead.png Tetraxben2.png Tetraxattack.png Tetrax84.png Tetrax45.png Tetrax3.png Tetrax2.png Tetrax.jpg Tetraxandben.jpg Tetrax.png Kraabtetrax.png Greymatter5kraab.png|Kraab Greymatterkraab.png Diamondheadkraabsixsix.png Sixsixkraabbn.png Sixsixkraabbb.png Kraabsixsixhunted.jpg Kraabghostfreak.png Kraabdiamondhead.png Kraab19.png Kraab18.png Kraab17.png Kraab15.png Kraab14.png Kraab13.png Kraab12.png Kraab11.png Kraab7.png Kraab3.png Kraab.png Sixsixwo.png|Sixsix Sixsixtrap.png Sixsixcaptures.png Sixsix22.png DHH1.PNG|Diamondhead GFH6.PNG|Ghostfreak GFH4.PNG GFH3.PNG GFH2.PNG GFH1.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes